heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackie
Used to keep it cool, used to be a fool All about the bounce in my step, watch it on the news Whatcha gonna do? I could hit refresh and forget Used to keep it cool This is DJ's secondary dragonsona, who is more based on the joking and ridiculous part of her personality. Don't use her without permission, or edit this page unless you see a spelling or grammar mistake. Should I keep it light? Stay out of the fight? No one's gonna listen to me if I write a song Preaching what is wrong, will they let me sing on TV? Should I keep it light? Is that right? (Is that right?) |} Jackie is actually quite normal-looking, despite the fact she's a hybrid. She has the normal color-changing scales of a RainWing, as well as the long fangs and prehensile tail. She typically keeps her scales shades of dark blue, dark purple, or black, occasionally putting some designs on her wings like tattoos. The only emotions that she can't control if they appear on her scales are fear and happiness. Her emotion colors are slightly different than a normal RainWing's- the color for happiness on her is a pretty dark pinkish color, instead of being vibrant pink. The color for fear on her, instead of being lime green, is a neon chartreuse (css #bbff00, when it would normally be #4dff00). Her eyes are bright gold, and her ruff is an electric blue- this can darken to a medium blue when she is feeling intense emotions, but cannot change to any other color. She likes to wear casual clothing, and is at an awkward size where stuff is either way too small or too large for her- luckily, she loves large clothes!! Way up way up we go, been up and down that road Way up way up, oh no, we gon' burn the whole house down Watch me stand in the line, you're only serving lies You've got something to hide, we gon' burn the whole house down We gon' burn the whole house down Jackie loves jokes- she is always willing to help a friend pull a prank or tell a good joke. She's incredibly supportive of her friends, sometimes encouraging them to do sort of stupid things. She isn't quite confident in her ability to receive and give compliments- she sort of stares weirdly at the dragon who complimented her, or stares at the dragon whose shirt is REALLY COOL or whose scales are VERY SHINY AND PRETTY until they leave or ask her why she's staring at them. Then, she'll either continue her day or awkwardly try to spit out something like "Your shirt is pretty cool, where'd you get it?" (but usually ends up failing). She LOVES art, and doesn't know much about technology, and nor does she care. Yeah, used to let it go Walk into the show, gawking at the tricks up your sleeve Too good to be true, but I'm in a room Full of entertainers and thieves, used to let it go Woah, oh no (Whoa, oh no) Jackie's past was pretty normal- she grew up with her mother and father as an only child. She was enrolled in school as normal, and was put in advanced classes, her strengths in English and holding an interest in science. She almost failed Algebra in eighth grade, so she took it again in her freshman year- sadly, she was stuck with all the people she hated in her class. Her favorite subject this year is science, and her least favorite is math. Unless lunch counts as a subject, then that's her FAVORITE and the BEST. Way up way up we go, been up and down that road Way up way up, oh no, we gon' burn the whole house down Watch me stand in the line you're only serving lies You've got something to hide, we gon' burn the whole house down We gon' burn the whole house down *she likes alternative and classic rock music :D *she loves large hoodies and t-shirts, along with jeans or basically any comfortable pants as long as they have pockets. *she hades dresses. HATES **and skirts, country music, and most pop music (We gon' burn the whole house down) Should I hang my head low? Should I bite my tongue? Or should I march with every stranger from Twitter to get s--t done? Used to hang my head low, now I hear it loud Every stranger from Twitter is gonna burn this down Hhhhhhhhhhhosanna: They're pretty good friends, and she admires her art skill. Jackie has a high opinion of her :D Way up way up we go, been up and down that road Way up way up, oh no, we gon' burn the whole house down Watch me stand in the line, you're only serving lies You've got something to hide, we gon' burn the whole house down We gon' burn the whole house down Energy manipulation: Jackie can control various forms of energy, and generate what appear to be small orbs of golden light from her talons. She can drain strength from plants and beings, but is strongly against doing so. She can also gain energy from sunlight. She can attack and create objects made of energy, but it drains her own as she does. Typical dragon abilities: Jackie has no firebreath or venom, but does have sharp claws and fangs. Whoa oh, yeah We gon' burn the whole house down We burn it down, we burn it down We gon' burn the whole house down gallery